Episode 095
Sharon is brought back to Wentworth protesting loudly, but manages to recover sufficiently to make an indecent proposal to Vera when she is searched before her regulation shower. Vera accompanies Chrissie on a hospital visit to see Elizabeth. Jim tells Paul he's already been to the halfway house, but Paul reminds him it was against regulations for him even to contact ex-prisoners. Jim tells him about Caroline's husband but agrees to leave it to Paul this time. Caroline eventually agrees to her husband being contacted. Pat tells Chrissie that Bea has been sent to isolation and Sharon confirms that Bea was responsible for the attack which endangered Chrissie's baby. Lizzie decides to decorate the hall at the halfway house to get Doreen's mind off Kevin. Vera notices Jim is getting too close to Caroline and reports him to Erica. Bea fakes a jean zip crisis to get Jim to leave her alone for a moment with Pat to get the latest news on whether the women have returned to work on the craft project. Chrissie is put into the same cell as Sharon: they come to an agreement about Bea. Judy visits Sharon for the first time since the trial, and Sharon asks her to bring drugs in to use to pay off her enemies and buy supporters. Later on, Judy cons her way into the garden with drugs hidden in the cash clip from her taxi and hides the drugs in a border near the entrance door. Erica comes out at that moment and sends Judy away. Lizzie gets drunk and confronts Kevin about his treatment of Doreen as he leaves work. Lizzie goes back to Kevin's flat, but has difficulty getting up from a beanbag on the floor. Sharon tempts Chrissie with the prospect of the drugs Judy has planted, and shrewdly calls Caroline to get Jim to take her and Chrissie outside, knowing that Jim will be so distracted by Caroline that he won't notice Chrissie grubbing in the shrubbery. Chrissie drops some of the pot into the teapot bound for Bea's cell. Sharon then makes it look as though Bea had asked her to supply drugs. Vera tells Bea the women are back working on the craft project, and by implication that her days as top dog are over. Kevin turns up unexpectedly at the halfway house to invite Doreen on a date. Sharon offers Pat a smoke to help her sleep, and Caroline also asks for something to calm her down. Caroline's husband arrives for a visit. Chrissie makes a detour to the gate of isolation to tell Bea that she and Sharon have taken over. Even with a security gate between them, Bea grabs her and manages to inflict some damage, but Sharon arrives to separate them by biting Bea's hand. Michael and Caroline bicker in the interview room and Jim throws Michael out. Sharon seems about to seduce Chrissie with a skilfully applied neck massage , intercut with a parallel courtship during a romantic candlelit dinner of Kevin and Doreen. At the end of the episode, Kevin proposes to Doreen. Next Episode Episode 096 Category:1980 Episodes Category:Episodes